


all衍[瘾]A转O第二章

by paofu1142507846



Category: all衍
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 01:03:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paofu1142507846/pseuds/paofu1142507846





	all衍[瘾]A转O第二章

23578 大家都是成年人

写在前面：  
(alpha咬破腺体并进入omega生殖腔射在里面，完成完全标记，omega只会被完全标记自己的alpha诱导发情，alpha也是。alpha咬破omega的腺体只形成临时标记，此状态下omega可同时被多个alpha临时标记，小5因为服用过多的药物产生副作用，可被多个alpha完全标记，并且形成多方互相牵制。）

二 沉溺

“唔……”曹承衍的嘴唇一下子变得红肿，微微张开嘴喘息。南到贤急切地褪下双方湿润的衣裤，omega清甜的香味让他着迷。

“承衍哥的味道是兰草味的呢，真好闻……”右手肆虐地挑逗着胸口挺立的红豆，左手划过胸口，抚摸着曹承衍右下腹的手枪纹身，南到贤舔舐着曹承衍白皙的侧颈，毫无犹豫地咬破曹承衍的腺体，浓郁的香气瞬间爆发，刺激着南到贤更加强烈的欲望。

“啊…不……”瞬间的刺痛过后，alpha的气味陌生又难以抗拒,曹承衍感觉到有湿热的液体从后穴流出。南到贤轻咬着曹承衍的锁骨，一路向下捕获胸前两颗小草莓，所到之处留下透亮的津液。

“啊哈……”曹承衍双腿微张，南到贤覆上曹承衍的分身，上下撸动。另一只手试探着曹承衍早已泛滥的后穴，毫不留情地插入一指。

“舒服吗？承衍哥。”南到贤俯身吻上曹承衍微肿的嘴唇，伸出舌头在对方口腔内横冲直撞。

“啊……你…唔……”曹承衍湿润的后穴因为过度的发情，变得柔软顺滑，南到贤插入两根手指，然后是三根，直到omega的后穴充分扩张。

“啊…啊…啊……我不行了……”前后的双重刺激，让未经情事的omega颤抖着泄了身，浊黄的初精沾染了两人一身。南到贤抽出手指，微微抬高曹承衍的双腿，直接挺身进入了曹承衍的身体，

“啊哈……不…不要……嗯…”曹承衍因为催情剂更加猛烈的发情，初体验的异物感过后，身体被一波波累积的快感包围。

“承衍哥……”南到贤亲吻着曹承衍的唇瓣，曹承衍魅惑的呻吟让南到贤逐渐失控，下身愈发猛烈地侵犯。

“呜……到贤……太…太快了…啊……”alpha巨大的分身顶过内壁的凸起处，刺激着曹承衍直接射了出来，整个人止不住的颤抖。

南到贤不肯放过曹承衍，在omega紧致的甬道内短暂的停留后，巨大的性器又张大了几分，快速地在曹承衍体内进出，次次没入最深处。

高潮的余温还没散去，过多的欢愉让曹承衍只能紧紧抓住床单，好看的眼睛溢出生理盐水，“啊啊啊啊……不要了……”

“啊…啊哈…唔啊…”omega后穴剧烈地收缩，紧紧咬住南到贤的性器，俯身再次咬上曹承衍的腺体，南到贤低吼着在曹承衍体内释放。滚烫的液体刺激着曹承衍又一次射了出来，曹承衍和南到贤颤抖着一起到达欲望的顶峰。很快曹承衍又觉得空虚，双臂攀上南到贤脖子，alpha的分身还插在体内，曹承衍不满地扭动着，张开嘴想获取alpha更多的津液，南到贤粗鲁地吻着曹承衍，开始新一轮的侵犯。

在发情期被下了催情药的omega被alpha抓住，夜还很长……

————————————————————————

“这种药是违禁品，长期服用会对改变身体激素，甚至改变性别，会对服用者产生不可逆的副作用。”出了私人医院，曹承衍随手把药丸丢进垃圾桶，果然，人的占有欲都是可怕的。

曹承衍半躺在沙发上不着一缕，双手被捆绑着举过头顶。

“哥…承衍哥……我想你了…”李翰洁轻轻啃咬着曹承衍的耳垂，惹来曹承衍敏感地颤栗，双手扶上曹承衍胸前的两点红豆。

“唔…啊哈……”金宇硕俯身吻上曹承衍的唇瓣，打开曹承衍皙白的双腿，直接挺身进入曹承衍的身体。alpha巨大的尺寸刺痛着曹承衍，越来越快的冲撞很快点燃曹承衍的渴望。

“承衍…好厉害…都不用扩张…就全部都进去了…”

“啊…我…要射了…啊啊啊……”后穴里最敏感点被金宇硕的性器不停研磨，湿热的后穴紧紧包裹着金宇硕的性器，加快速度猛烈地冲撞曹承衍的前列腺，刺激着曹承衍尖叫着射了出来，金宇硕退出曹承衍体内，跟李翰洁交换了位置，低头吮吸曹承衍挺立的乳尖。

“承衍哥，我进来了。”曹承衍微肿的后穴一张一合，李翰洁直接闯入，放肆地抽插。

“啊哈……慢…慢点…啊……”曹承衍还沉侵在高潮的余味里，几乎是李翰洁插入的瞬间，曹承衍被巨大的快感刺激着浑身不停地颤抖。

“承衍哥……”

“啊啊啊……不要了……我……啊…不行了…啊啊啊……”李翰洁加快速度，飞速地在曹承衍体内进出，曹承衍粉嫩的前端摩擦着李翰洁的腹肌，尖叫着射出股股精液沾满两人的小腹。

两个alpha不肯轻易放过可怜的omega，折磨着曹承衍红肿的后穴。换着姿势发狠地操弄着曹承衍，呻吟声变得嘶哑，曹承衍被操得晕了过去，又被激烈地抽插累积的快感弄醒，直到曹承衍的性器再也没有东西可射出，金宇硕和李翰洁还在曹承衍体内疯狂地释放欲望。

曹承衍醒来时天已经黑了，身体还算清爽，应该是被清理过了。曹承衍有些口渴，刚起身就感觉腰部传来一阵剧痛，双腿一软掉下床，直接瘫倒在地板上。

“承衍哥，你没事吧？有没有摔疼？”南到贤一进房门就看到曹承衍躺在地上，赶紧把手里的药和水杯放下，把曹承衍抱上床。

“宇硕哥跟翰洁哥也真是的，不知道珍惜哥的身体，大白天的就在客厅发情…”

“…………”曹承衍想开口说话才发现嗓子疼痛干涩，发不出一点声音，急切地扯着南到贤的睡衣。

“承衍哥不用害怕，我给哥买了药，我问了医生的，这个药一点也不苦…”

南到贤哄着曹承衍吃了药，又挤上床哄着曹承衍睡觉。

————————————————————————

电视台后台的厕所隔间里，曹承衍衣裳半褪，下身不着一缕趴在马桶上，后穴被侵犯着。韩胜宇一边发狠地操弄着曹承衍，一边肆虐地挑逗着曹承衍胸前的两点，俯身在曹承衍脖颈留下绵密的吻，满意的听到身下人隐忍的呻吟。

“啊…啊哈……胜宇哥…啊啊啊……”从曹承衍体内退出，韩胜宇将人翻过身放在马桶上，打开曹承衍的双腿挺身直入，越来越快的冲撞让曹承衍的前端流出黏腻的液体，后穴也开始剧烈地收缩。  
韩胜宇咬破曹承衍的腺体，注入alpha信息素。“胜宇哥……我不行了…啊……”

“承衍…我们一起…”韩胜宇抱着曹承衍一起达到高潮。

韩胜宇和曹承衍一前一后进了待机室，南到贤一靠近曹承衍就闻到曹承衍身上属于韩胜宇的信息素。晚上回到宿舍，南到贤跟着曹承衍进了浴室，把浴缸放满水，三两下便褪下了曹承衍的衣服，自己也脱了个精光。

“哥今天跟胜宇哥做了吧，在那样的场所。胜宇哥真是没良心，都没帮哥清理呢，我来给哥洗干净吧。”  
手指毫不留情地插入曹承衍红肿的后穴，扣出残留的已经液化的精液，打开热水仔细地清理干净，然后抱着曹承衍跨进浴缸。

南到贤温柔地吻上曹承衍有些红肿的唇瓣，一双手肆意地在曹承衍身上到处点火。

“嗯…啊哈……”曹承衍被欲火包围，难耐地溢出一两声呻吟。

“哥的身体真敏感……”南到贤轻舔着曹承衍颈侧的腺体，手指来到曹承衍软嫩的后穴，轻轻划入一指耐心地开扩，感觉到后穴逐渐适应，慢慢加入到三指。

“嗯…啊…到贤…给我……嗯……”曹承衍饥渴难耐，光是手指根本无法被满足，在南到贤身上不安地扭动，想要更多慰藉。

“承衍哥…到贤这就给你…”

“啊……啊哈……”

浴缸里的水随着两人交合的动作溢出大半，南到贤抱起曹承衍将已经变凉的水放掉，重新放满热水，曹承衍被南到贤从后面进入到更深的地方，前所未有的快感刺激着曹承衍动情的浪叫。

“啊哈……啊…标…标记我……啊……到贤……”

“承衍哥…”南到贤被巨大的喜悦包围，顶入柔软的生殖腔入口，南到贤毫不犹豫地一插到底，性器被细软的媚肉层层包裹着，南到贤颤抖着咬破曹承衍的腺体，将精液埋进生殖腔。

“啊啊啊啊……”长达五分钟的射精强烈地刺激着曹承衍，前所未有的高潮一波高过一波向曹承衍袭来，曹承衍承受不住过度的快感，尖叫着晕了过去。

————————————————————————

我终于写完这章了。


End file.
